Arigatou
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Pertemuan Ichigo dan Rukia setelah ichigo kehilangan kekuatan Shinigami. Special for IchiRuki Day. Full Ichiruki. R&R please...


**Minna….**

**Entah kenapa saya pengen buat fic ini. Ini karena terinspirasi dari Bleach chapter 423 "Farewell Swords". Hikz…dari semua chapter Bleach ini yang paling menguras airmata. Apalagi adegan yang ada di halaman 20. Huweee…tambah menyakitkan hatiku. Kenapa Rukia nya menghilang sedrastis itu sih? Dan kenapa Ichigo hanya bilang "Arigatou", kenapa gak lebih? Kenapa dia gak nahan Rukia? Tahu sich, mungkin mereka masih ketemu lagi, tapi kan tetep ajah kesannya gimana gitu.**

**Ah…Tite-sensei pasti lagi malas. Sampai liburin bleach 2 minggu. Apa-apaan tuh? Gak sabar nich, pengen liat kehidupan yang lainnya, atau mungkin akan ada masalah baru, mengingat si Aizen rambut minyak ntu, masih hidup. Cuman di penjara doank. Dan lagi, nasib Gin itu sebenarnya gimana sich? Terakhir kali liat kan dia sekarat. Nah, tiba-tiba waktu Rangiku-san ngomong sendiri, Gin seakan dah tiada. Trus gimana para vizards. Trus gimana om ku Urahara-san. Lalu, gimana otousan-ku, Isshin Kurosaki, papa kesayanganku itu? Banyak sekali yang buat aku penasaran.**

**Tapi setuju kan ma aku kalau tindakan Nii-sama dan Yamaji itu OOC banget? Biasanya kalo Yamaji marah-marah gak pernah dengan muka selucu itu, tapi Yamaji terkesan gak serius omelin Nii-sama, Kyoraku-taichou sama Ken-chan. Nah, Nii-sama lebih gila. Baru kali ini nich kelihatan kalo Nii-sama memang bangga sama kekayaannya sampai-sampai haorinya dianggap murah. Kalo Ken-chan ma Kyoraku-taichou tuh dah biasa kali….**

**Ya sudah banyak omong. Silahkan baca ajah. Walau ceritanya alurnya datar banget, tapi ini Full IchiRuki. So, buat semua penggemar IchiRuki harap baca dan tolong reviewnya yah…..**

**So, fic ini kupersembahkan untuk IchiRuki day. Belum telat kan? Saya juga gak tahu apa fic ini sudah sesuai ketentuan pa belum. Hehehehe….**

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei tetep gak dikasih. Dasar Tite Kubo pelit. Tapi akan saya curi karyanya saat dia tidur 2 minggu ini. Bwahahahahahaha…..

**Summary** : Pertemuan Ichigo dan Rukia setelah Ichigo tidak lagi menjadi Shinigami dan tidak dapat lagi merasakan reiatsu Rukia.

**Genre :** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort. Sebenarnya saya juga bingung mau naruh genre apa.

**Pairing :** Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Gaje, alur datar, Typo menyebar dan full IchiRuki. Jadi yang merasa tidak suka dengan Pair ini harap Get Out. Karena saya tidak menerima Flame dalam bentuk apapun.

.

.

**Arigatou**

.

.

"Urahara-san, aku datang," teriak seorang pemuda berambut orange yang masih memakai baju seragam lengkap didepan sebuah toko permen sepertinya dan bertuliskan 'Urahara Shoten'.

"Berisik sekali kau," tegur anak berambut merah yang membawa pentungan kemana-mana itu pada pemuda itu.

"Ah…maaf Jinta, aku benar-benar tidak mengontrol teriakanku. Jadi, Urahara-san ada dimana?" tanya pemuda itu lagi dan sepertinya ia merasa tidak enak sudah teriak-teriak di depan toko orang siang bolong begini.

"Wah….rupanya kau sudah tiba, Kurosaki? Bagaimana ujianmu hari ini?" tiba-tiba saja pemilik toko yang memakai topi hijau putih itu muncul seraya mengipa-ngipaskan kipas kesayangannya itu tepat diwajahnya.

"Ujianku berjalan dengan lancar. Jangan bicara kan hal itu lagi, walaupun lancar, otakku jelas tidak lancar karena harus mengerjakan soal matematika itu dengan teliti. Jadi, dimana dia?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, tepatnya Ichigo Kurosaki. Sepertinya ia benar-benar berharap pemilik rumah itu segera memasukkannya.

"Baiklah….dia ada didalam. Mari masuk. Ururu, buatkan teh dan juga cemilan buat Kurosaki-san ya," Urahara melangkah masuk bersama Ichigo dan menoleh pada anak berambut hitam yang dipanggilnya Ururu tadi.

.

.

**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**

**.**

Teh sudah dihidangkan, cemilan pun sudah. Ichigo tepat duduk didepan Urahara di meja bundar dan ruangan yang sama, yang biasanya menjadi markas kecil mereka dulu saat mereka ingin membahas tentang Aizen atau menyangkut pertempuran.

**Ichigo's POV**

_Aku jadi kembali terigat masa lalunya dulu. Saat aku masih menjadi shinigami, dan sekarang aku pun masih bisa menghafal dimana biasa ia duduk, dimana Ishida, Chad, Inoue lalu Toushirou, Matsumoto-san, Renji, Ikkaku maupun Yumichika duduk. Aku sudah lama tidak kesini, sejak aku harus berpisah dengan orang yang telah memberikan ku kekuatan sehingga aku bisa melindungi orang-orang disekitarku._

_Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dan pertempuran yang memang membutuhkan pengorbanan untuk menang, kekuatan ku menghilang. Dan aku sekarang hanya menjadi seorang manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan seperti dulu. Aku jamin aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Sense ku untuk mendeteksi keberadaan roh pun telah hilang. Aku yakin jika aku diserang Hollow pun aku tidak akan sadar dan pasti akan mati konyol. Aku tahu teman-teman ku dulu dan juga gadis itu pasti masih ada disekitar Karakura ini, karena mereka harus men-konshou para roh yang akan dikirim ke Soul Society bukan? Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak dapat merasakan kehadiran mereka apalagi dapat melihat wajah mereka kembali._

_Aku bingung harus merasakan apa. Bahkan setelah lama kehilangan kekuatan ini, hatiku masih bingung. Entah harus merasa senang ataupun sedih. Senang karena bebas dari tugas, aku juga tidak perlu bangun malam-malam lagi karena harus melawan Hollow tengik maupun musuh dengan kekuatan besar. Sedih, karena jujur saja, walaupun repot, tapi pekerjaan ku dulu juga menyenangkan. Temanku dari dunia lain bertambah, dan mereka bisa kuajak untuk adu kekuatan. Tapi yang sekarang siapa yang aku ajak untuk beradu kekuatan? Fuh…semuanya sudah sangat membuatku bingung_.

**Ichigo's POV End**

"Kurosaki-san, akan kutinggalkan kau dengannya disini," Urahara membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo yang masih menatap teh hijau di depannya. Urahara bangkit dan membuka pintu geser di depannya.

"Tapi, Urahara-san, kau belum memberitahuku ia ada dimana? Ia benar-benar ada dirumahmu, kan?" Ichigo berkata setengah berteriak karena ia merasa seperti sedang dipermainkan oleh si Geta-Boshi ini.

"Ia memang dirumahku. Tepatnya ia ada disampingmu, Kurosaki-san," jawab Urahara seraya menoleh pada Ichigo yang terbengong-bengong dengan perkataannya barusan tadi.

"Di…sam…ping ku?" Ichigo bertanya seraya menoleh kanan kiri tempat ia duduk.

"Ya, Kurosaki-san. Ia disebelahmu. Tepatnya Kuchiki-san ada disebelah kananmu. Oh ya, sekarang ia sedang mengejekmu dan sepertinya ia mengatakan 'Baka' padamu Kurosaki-san," jawab Urahara dan akhirnya meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terbengong-bengong.

.

.

**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**

**.**

Sedangkan disebelah kanan Ichigo duduk bersimpuh seorang gadis bermata violet. Daritadi ia tidak berhenti tersenyum simpul. Ia tersenyum karena rupanya temannya itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Kerutan yang bisa dibilang permanent itu masih saja ada, padahal hidupnya sudah lebih santai sekarang. Wujudnya saat ini memang tak tampak dimata Ichigo, tapi mungkin Ichigo bisa merasakan kehadirannya walaupun sedikit saat ia konsentrasi.

"Rukia, kau disitu?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang masih diam. Rukia menoleh, dan seandainya Ichigo bisa melihatnya, maka Ichigo pasti tahu kalau saat ini mereka sedang bertemu pandang. Rukia terdiam dan menghela nafas.

"Ya. Aku disini, Ichigo, baka," jawabnya, tapi tidak ada respon dari pemuda bermata amber itu. Biasanya ia akan langsung marah dan langsung mencela Rukia dengan kata midget.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, dan Rukia sadar kalau suaranya pun tidak akan tercapai oleh pendengaran Ichigo saat ini. Ia tahu, Ichigo telah berubah menjadi manusia biasa total.

"Kau ada disitu kan, Rukia? Kau pasti menjawab perkataanku tadi. Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Rukia. Tidak bisa lagi sekarang. Jadi gerakkan sesuatu agar aku tahu kau disitu," ujar Ichigo yang masih menatap Rukia yang tidak terlihat olehnya.

Pandangan Rukia mengedar kemana-mana. Ia mencari benda yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai tanda. Akhirnya ia menatap cangkir yang berisi teh hiaju yang ada didepan Ichigo. Dengan segera ia mulai menggeser cangkir itu dan diikuti oleh pandangan Ichigo yang melihat cangkir itu bergerak sendiri. Ichigo tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu Rukia ada disini. Ia benar-benar berada disini.

Perlahan, tangan Rukia terangkat. Masih dalam keadaan diam, perlahan Rukia menyentuh bahu Ichigo dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas bahu Ichigo. Tangan Rukia sedikit bergetar kala itu dan ia sendiri berusaha agar tidak mengcengkram bahu Ichigo yang masih terbalut dengan pakaian berbentuk jas sekolah berwarna abu-abu yang merupakan seragam SMA Karakura. Sungguh saat ini ia baru pernah merasakan merindukan seseorang. Ini buka rindu karena cinta, entah apa namanya, tapi yang jelas ia merindukan pemuda yang ada disampingnya ini. Sementara mata Rukia berkaca-kaca, tapi ia tidak menangis meski airmatanya sendiri ingin melesak keluar. Ia hanya menundukan kepala agar ia tidak melihat wajah Ichigo.

.

.

Sementara Ichigo sepertinya bisa merasakan sesuatu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin ada di pundaknya. Ichigo sudah hampir bisa menebaknya bahwa Rukia yang membuat pundaknya dingin seperti ini. Ia tahu Rukia sedang memegang pundaknya saat ini.

Ichigo tersenyum, walaupun senyum miris yang bisa ia praktekkan saat ini. Ichigo lalu menaikkan tangannya dan menyentuh pundaknya yang masih Rukia sentuh. Merasa tangan Ichigo menyentuh pundaknya dan tentu saja secara otomatis telapak tangan Rukia pun dipegang oleh Ichigo, Rukia menengadah dan ia bisa melihat Ichigo tersenyum.

"Hei…Rukia. Jangan tundukkan kepalamu, dan jangan menangis. Dasar midget," tegur Ichigo.

"Hehehehe…aku memang tidak tahu, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, tadi itu hanya tebakanku," kata Ichigo lagi masih dengan senyuman yang lebih tepat disebut senyum sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana kau tahu, tapi tebakanmu benar, baka," jawab Rukia yang mulai menurunkan tangannya, dan menyeka airmatanya lalu kembali duduk menatap meja yang ada didepannya.

.

.

Hening. Ichigo tidak mulai pembicaraannya lagi. Mereka berdua terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sedangkan Rukia memang terdiam, karena walaupun ia ingin berbicara dengan Ichigo, tapi suaranya tidak mungkin sampai pada Ichigo.

"Aku…ingin bercerita sedikit, boleh?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang tak tampak.

"…..,"

"Baiklah. Aku anggap itu artinya iya," jawab Ichigo dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Sejak kau menghilang. Sudah dua bulan kalau tidak salah,ya? Aku lupa," Rukia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Temannya itu masih saja bodoh seperti biasa, tapi tebakannya benar.

"Kon, masih saja memanggil namamu. Ia ribut sekali, kalau sudah seperti itu, maka ia akan ku ikat dia di toilet, seperti yang kau lakukan,"

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Ia jadi tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Kon yang sedang diikat di toilet, apalagi dengan bau yang tidak sedap seperti itu.

"Lalu, oyaji. Dengan gayanya yang norak seperti biasa, dia selalu bertanya kapan kau akan kembali. Tapi bersyukur saja padanya, dia selalu bisa menghibur Yuzu yang menanyaimu. Karena jujur, kalau Yuzu bertanya aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bagaimanapun kau pernah dirumahku, dan Yuzu tahu hal itu,"

Kali ini Rukia termenung. Ia bersyukur paman Isshin nya masih ingat dengan dirinya, dan yang paling penting Yuzu. Anak itu memang cengeng, dan cepat akrab dengan seseorang.

"Yuzu pasti bertanya-tanya kemana aku menghilang. Dia kan tidak tahu kalau aku Shinigami,"

"Kau tahu, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru dan juga Tatsuki sudah tahu tentangmu. Mereka tidak mengungkit soal kau yang seorang Shinigami, ataupun bagaimana aku menjadi Shinigami. Tapi aku juga cukup repot meladeni pertanyaan Keigo, kapan kau akan kembali sekolah. Kalau sudah begitu, aku pasti akan memukulnya sampai ia terkapar," Ichigo terus mengoceh dan bercerita, walaupun ia tidak tahu tanggapan Rukia.

"Dasar Asano-baka,"

"Lalu, Ishida sampai lelah menenangkan Inoue yang sampai sekarang masih menangis jika mengingatmu. Sekali-kali temuilah Inoue, dia kan masih bisa melihatmu, Rukia,"

Inoue. Ya, Inoue. Gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara perempuannya sendiri itu membuat Rukia makin sedih. Ia bahkan tidak banyak bicara pada Inoue pada saat mereka berpisah.

"Terkadang Sado pun harus menegur Ishida agar ia tidak menyinggungmu didepan Inoue, tapi tetap saja si kacamata itu berhasil mengucapkan namamu lagi saat ia melihat ataupun menjahit baju terusan. Katanya baju terusan meningatkannya padamu. Yang lebih gila lagi, beberapa baju terusan jahitannya malah ia simpan. Katanya untuk ia berikan padamu saat kau datang lagi,"

Kali ini mata Rukia sudah berkaca-kaca. Inoue, Ishida, dan Sado. Mereka bertiga juga berharga buat dirinya. Mereka sahabatnya, wajar saja kalau saat nama mereka disebutkan, perasaannya akan tenggelam lagi dalam kesedihan. Setiap kenangan, dan peristiwa masih tersusun rapi dalam ingatannya.

Ishida, teman Quincy nya yang terkesan cuek dan dingin itu ternyata masih suka menjahit, dan kali ini ia pun sampai rela menjahitkan baju untuk ia pakai saat ia datang kembali, walaupun itu tidak tahu kapan. Mungkin saja ia tidak akan kembali ke dunia fana ini.

Lalu Sado. Sahabatnya yang berbadan besar itu. Dan juga cinta damai. Sahabatnya yang sebisa mungkin tidak ingin bertempur menggunakan kekerasan sama sekali.

Ia rindu pada semua. Ia rindu pada Inoue, Ishida dan juga Sado sama halnya sepeti ia merindukan Ichigo. Sejak kepergiannya, ia tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi mereka bertiga, yang mungkin saja masih bisa melihat dirinya. Bukan tidak ingin mengunjungi mereka, hanya saja saat ini Rukia sedang berusaha menata kehidupan barunya tanpa kehadiran mereka. Ia takut saat ia melihat dan berbicara dengan mereka, maka ia tidak bisa pergi lagi. Ia takut ia akan kembali terpuruk pada kesedihan kehilangan nakama. Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu hal apa yang mendorongnya ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo sehingga menyuruh Urahara untuk memberitahu kehadirannya pada Ichigo.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Rukia," Ichigo menyadarkan lamunan Rukia. Rukia pun ikut memandang Ichigo dari samping.

"Sejak kekuatanku hilang, aku tidak bisa melihat lagi roh yang sudah meninggal. Itu membuatku sedikit kesepian, karena apa? Karena aku rindu bicara pada mereka. Aku merindukan saat aku menghibur mereka yang sedih akibat kematian mereka. Aku rindu saat aku meng-konshou mereka. Aku rindu saat mereka mengatakan arigatou padaku karena menaruh bunga pada tempat kematian mereka. Aku masih menaruh bunga, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar melihat mereka apalagi mendengarkan suara mereka,"

"Kau harus tabah, Ichigo. Setidaknya, ini yang terbaik bagimu,"

"Aku rindu pada hawa dan aroma udara Soul Society. Aku ingin kembali beradu kekuatan dengan Kenpachi, lalu mengejek Byakuya yang dingin itu, dan juga Toushirou yang cepat panas itu. Lalu saling mengejek dengan babon merah itu,"

Rukia terdiam. Rupanya Ichigo masih mengingat apa yang ada di Soul Society. Rupanya ia pun rindu pada hal-hal yang ada di Soul Society.

.

.

"Lalu….," Rukia kembali menatap Ichigo yang berbicara.

"Aku…aku rindu padamu. Lemariku jadi kosong karena tidak ada kau, tahu. Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya saja pergi dan tidak lagi menempati lemariku, hah! Kalau bukan kau yang menempati lemari itu, siapa lagi yang menempatinya? Hantu?" kali ini muncul cetakan di kepala Rukia. Rukia pikir, Ichigo merindukannya karena sesuatu yang serius ternyata karena urusan lemari yang kosong.

"Andai kau bisa melihatku, sudah kuhajar kau, mikan!" teriak Rukia pada Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau pasti marah, ya? Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi…aku memang merindukanmu," kali ini Rukia kembali terdiam.

"Merindukan saat kita bertualang bersama. Merindukan kata-kata kasarmu, teriakanmu, dan pukulanmu. Walaupun sekarang aku bertemu denganmu, tapi tetap saja, kata-kata kasarmu tidak bisa kudengarkan. Teriakanmu, tidak bisa kudengarkan juga. Dan pukulanmu, tidak bisa kurasakan lagi. Ini…sungguh aneh menurutku. Apa kau juga merasa aneh?"

"Tentu saja aneh, baka. Melihatmu tanpa kau sadari, kau pikir itu tidak membuatku merasa aneh? Harusnya hal seperti ini tidak perlu kau tanyakan, hiks," kali ini perkataan Ichigo tadi sukses menjatuhkan airmata Rukia yang daritadi tidak bisa ia keluarkan.

"Hei…jangan menangis. Entah mengapa aku merasa kau menangis, Rukia. Apa sekarang kau menjadi orang cengeng? Dasar payah," ejek Ichigo dengan nada yang lebih mengejek yang membuat Rukia menghapus airmatanya karena merasa tersinggung dikatakan cengeng.

"Aku sudah tidak menangis, baka. Dan aku tidak cengeng,"

.

.

"Rukia, aku minta maaf," sekali lagi Rukia mengalihkan pandangan pada Ichigo dengan pandangan tanda tanya.

"Aku minta maaf, Karena hal yang bisa aku katakan saat kita berpisah hanyalah terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi padamu, Rukia. Banyak yang ingin kukatakan, akan tetapi hany itu yang keluar, mengingat kau pun semakin lama semakin memudar saat itu. Satu yang kusesali saat itu. Andai saja aku tidak koma selama sebulan, mungkin aku masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk melihatmu," kali ini cairan bening dari mata violet indah milik seorang Rukia Kuchiki pun perlahan meluncur di pipi putih mulusnya tersebut. Kali ini ia tidak bisa membalas apapun pernyataan dari mahkluk orange disampingnya ini.

"Apa kita bisa seperti dulu lagi? Jujur, aku lebih suka seperti dulu daripada keadaan sekarang. Hei, Rukia apa aku bisa seperti dulu lagi? Apa aku bisa menjadi shinigami lagi? Jawab saja aku, Rukia," kali ini nada Ichigo terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya. Ia mencurahkan perasaannya yang ia pendam. Betapa ia merindukan hal yang dialaminya dulu, merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu.

"Jangan bertanya padaku, Ichigo. Aku sungguh tidak mengetahui jawabannya," jawab Rukia lirih dan masih menangis.

"Aku rela kembali ke kehidupanku sebelumnya. Walaupun kehidupan yang ku lalui dulu sangat berat dan banyak permasalahan, tapi aku rela kembali ke masa lalu, asalkan aku tidak kehilangan apa yang sudah aku dapatkan dulu. Asal kita masih bisa bersama, aku rela menghadapi musuh yang lebih jahat dari Aizen,"

"Hiks…hiks…bodoh, kau bisa terluka lagi,"

"Aku mungkin menginginkan hidup yang damai, tanpa masalah. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini, bukan dengan cara berpisah darimu. Bukan dengan cara yang lebih menyiksa, Rukia," kali ini suara Ichigo meninggi. Habislah kesabarannya dalam mengatur emosinya. Kata-kata ini yang ingin ia keluarkan sedari dulu. Ini isi hatinya selama ini. Isi hatinya yang ingin ia bicarakan pada shinigami kesayangannya itu.

"Aku…hiks…tidak tahu. Aku…sama sekali, hiks, tidak tahu. Kau pikir hanya kau yang tidak ingin seperti itu? Aku pun tidak ingin, Ichigo. Sungguh…," jawab Rukia. Ia tersiksa dengan keadaannya sekarang. Keadaan yang tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Ichigo untuk melihatnya sekali lagi.

.

.

Waktu berputar dengan cepat. Seperti jarum jam yang berputar dengan cepat juga. Begitulah keadaannya sekarang. Matahari makin menurun, mempersilahkan bulan untuk segera menampakkan diri, menggantinya untuk kembali menyinari langit yang sebentar lagi akan gelap.

Kedua insan yang masih saja bersama ini menyadari kalau mereka sudah bersama sejak tadi. Waktu yang sebenarnya tidak cukup bagi mereka untuk berbagi cerita. Walaupun masing-masing dari mereka tidak bisa menikmati pertemuan mereka, tapi ini sudah cukup. Yang satu cukup dengan menatap, dan mendengar, yang satunya lagi cukup dengan mengetahui bahwa lawan bicaranya belum meninggalkannya.

"Rukia. Aku harus pulang. Seringlah mengunjungiku, dan datanglah sesukamu. Meski aku tidak bisa merasakanmu, tapi aku berharap kau masih mau mengunjungiku," Ichigo memecah keheningan yang sudah sedari tadi melanda mereka.

"…,"

"Jaga dirimu. Sampaikan salam pada semua," Ichigo bangkit dan menyandang tasnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Arigatou, Ichigo. Jaga dirimu baik-baik,"

Ichigo berhenti. Lalu menatap ketempat Rukia duduk. Ia tidak bisa melihat Rukia, tapi ia bisa merasakan sedikit. Sedikit saja. Mungkin karena keinginan hatinya yang besar.

"Arigatou, Rukia. Sampai jumpa. Oh, ya, lain kali pakailah gigai sebelum bertemu denganku. Aku ingin melihat, apa kau masih midget?" kata-kata Ichigo kembali membuat Rukia emosi. Lagi-lagi kata tabu itu keluar dari mulut mahkluk orange itu.

"ICHIGO NO BAKAAA,"

.

.

**OWARI**

.

**Yeah….**

**Jadi juga…**

**Gaje yah…**

**Ide ini mendadak datang ajah di pikiran saya, jadi kacau begini ceritanya. Gak seru…**

**So, tolong review yah….**

**HAPPY ICHIRUKI DAY….**


End file.
